Pretender, A man: two families
by Linkie
Summary: Dan Scott runs a double life. In Tree Hill, North Carolina, he is married to Karen, and they are raising their twins Lucas and Lily. While in Florida, he is living with Deb and their son Nathan and Deb’s goddaughter Brooke. Chapter 4 up! Please R&R!
1. Summary

**Pretender Summary  
**

Summary: Dan Scott runs a double life.

_The summer before leaving for college, Dan Scott learnt by Karen Roe, his high school girlfriend, that she was pregnant with his baby. They both decided he couldn't abandon his studies and he left for University, promising her that he would be back for her and the baby. While being at the university, he met Deborah Lee and immediately fell in love with her. They went out for a month before she realized she was pregnant. Dan decided he couldn't abandon Karen or Deb and continued dating them and eventually married both. _

Several years later: Nathan, Lucas and Lily are 16 years old.

In Tree Hill, North Carolina, he is married to Karen, and they are raising their twins Lucas and Lily. Lily's bf is Peyton Sawyer. LP used to date but Peyton is now with Jake Jagielski. Lucas' bfs are Skills and Mouth.

In Daytona Beach, Florida, Dan is living with Deb and their son Nathan and Deb's goddaughter Brooke. Brooke lives with them because her mother is in rehab (she's an alcoholic and addicted to drugs) and her father lives in England. She only sees him during the holiday. Nathan and Brooke never dated. They strictly have a brother/sister relationship. He's not married to Haley either but they are dating. Brooke's bf is Rachel.

Neither family is aware of the other existence. Dan always pretends to be on business trips and spends his life making up excuses and lies to justify his strange behavior. He spends a week or two at each place and both families never questioned that fact. No one suspects him; they just blame his job for taking his time.

Lucas and Nathan are both basketball players and know of each other's existence through their performances but surprisingly their teams never met, yet. But they are soon going to. And Dan will have to face his greatest fear.


	2. People always leave

**Pretender**

A man: two families

A/N: First thing I'd like to say: I'm kinda nervous about this new story… it's really different from the others I wrote… There is also that thing about flashbacks. There will be one at the beginning of every chapter. It doesn't always correspond to the chapter content… I really hope you'll enjoy it. Don't hesitate reviewing and suggesting things. Also, I have about three chapters already written so the updates should be rather quick. I'll try not to make you wait for a month or so for a new chapter…

Rating: T

Genre: Drama, Romance

Multiple pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the TV show One Tree Hill.

Chapter One: People Always Leave…

* * *

Twelve Years ago

**Psychiatrist Office****, Daytona Beach****, FL**

"_So, what will happen the day one of them discover the truth?"__ A woman was sitting in front of a man, paper block and a pen in hands. She scribed something on her paper and looked up at him. He looked calm, totally undisturbed by the possibility of being discovered._

"_It will never happen. It's not possible." He said simply, and then added, noticing she looked doubtful. "I've got the perfect cover, and I know they both trust me unconditionally."_

"_What about your children then? Do they trust you completely as well? They never asked about your activities? And will they always trust you? You know how teenagers are when they are having their existentialist crisis? They doubt everything, especially their parents. Do you not fear for that moment to come, when they will ask you about your purposes in life? Why you are always away? Why you are always working so hard?"_

"_I do not think they will ask. Like I said, they have not doubt and I plan on keeping it this way. I give them love, affection, there is no reason they would ever wonder about my trips."_

"_And what if they meet one day?"_

_Dan stifled a laugh at her question. __"How would it happen? I mean, we're in Florida here, and Lucas and Lily are in North Carolina. It's physically impossible."_

"_What if they do?" She repeated and realized Dan was not getting what she was saying. "Look, imagine they meet later on, when they're about twenty…at college for instance… they meet and start becoming friends, noticing there is that strong bond between them… What will happen once they discover the truth about their father? Will you force a choice? Or…"_

_Dan shook his head smiling. He was positive about the fact his children would never know anything… and neither would Deb and Karen. He will make sure of that. __"It won't happen. I will do anything in my power so it doesn't happen. Ever."_

"_Don't you have any regrets,__ or __scruples__?"_

"_Of course, why would I be here talking to a shrink if I didn't have troubles? I regret not making a choice when I could. I regret impregnating two women so soon in my life. I regret having to pretend I'm happy when I never will, knowing I cheat on them everyday of my life…"_

"_Then do something about it Dan."_

"_What could I possibly do? Let them know?" The doctor shrugged, sensing he was too reluctant and coward to do so. "No, never." Dan snorted and wiped his mouth. "I couldn't. I'd lose them both."_

"_Is that why you're scared? You don't want to end up alone at the end?" Dan didn't reply, and put his head between his hands, breathing out softly. They could never know…_

* * *

Present Time

**Scotts' Residence, ****Daytona Beach, FL**

A dark-haired young man was standing in front of the bathroom he shared with the girl he considered like his sister, a pissed look on his face. It was so usual, like a daily thing, yet he couldn't come around with the fact he always had to wait for her to be done in order to take a shower. He was ready to knock again when he heard her snickering inside. He couldn't believe she was taking pleasure in annoying him so early in the morning. He shivered a bit, feeling an airstream coming from her bedroom. He only wore his favorite grey pajama pants and was barefoot, so of course the coldness of the morning teased his toes. Brooke always had her bedroom window open the morning. She said it was good to purify the room of the steamy nights she had with her boyfriend Felix. Talking about him, Nathan hated the guy with an immeasurable passion and it was a mutual feeling.

Ever since they had met Felix the day he had moved into the house next door, there had been an unusual tension between the two guys. He thought the punk only used people, especially Brooke, to help his popularity and get into the basketball team. His own team…

Thankfully, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Everson, their coach, didn't think the ass had the skills to play a good game. He even mocked him out loud the day he tried out… Felix was too cocky and selfish for his own good. Thanks to the popularity of his girlfriend, _he_ was able to go to every 'must-be' party and once there, he flirted with girls behind Brooke's oblivious back.

Nathan pinched his nose and sneezed once, then twice and looked down at his hand disgusted by the fact it was slightly humid. He guessed his mother had left a door open after going to get the mail. Even this early in the morning, she was already a bit tipsy. Alcohol and its damages… Hey, maybe Brooke's mom could take her with her next time she visits? The two women had met years ago, during one of their A.A sessions and had immediately sympathized.

He ran a hand through his messed hair a bit awkwardly and yawned again. Banging his head against the door tiredly, he cleared his throat.

"Brooke Davis, if you're not out of this damn bathroom in less than 2 seconds, I'll tell the Dim you have a secret crush on him and believe me, he'll never leave you alone after that revelation!"

Nathan chuckled when he heard Brooke muttering an oath obviously directed to him. Every morning, it was the same scheme: _Penelope_, the snake she was, always found a way to get up before him and occupied the bathroom for an hour, in the best times of the month. And the funny thing was that it wasn't even worthy since Nathan didn't see the difference between before and after she went. She was a natural beauty, like Haley James was. Haley was Nathan's girlfriend and new captain of the cheerleaders since Brooke had been caught in the girls' restroom smoking pot with Rachel Gattina and Bevin Mirskey, her equally _bestest_ friends of the world, like she pretended.

"You wouldn't dare Nathan **Royal** Scott!" Brooke let out a giggle, knowing the full effect of her reply. She kept on brushing her already smooth hair as if he had made no threat at all. She was positive he would not do a thing. You see Nathan was pretty much of a talker now… Haley was using that magic thing on him and he was completely whipped.

"How did you…" Nathan stuttered, not believing his ears when he heard her say his full name. "Where did you learn about my middle name?" Nathan Scott was totally taken aback by Brooke's discovery. No one knew of his full name except from his parents. Of course, Dan couldn't be the one to tell Brooke since they never interacted with each other. He completely ignored her to be honest. His father didn't care about the brunette, whatever happened in her life. She wasn't his biological child, so she wasn't worth it.

Anyway, Nathan was almost sure Brooke had gone through his belongings to find out. He couldn't believe her!

"Well, I'm not really proud of myself..." Brooke's voice was hesitant at first and Nathan let a sigh out, knowing that if she wasn't proud, it was definitively bad since she was rather bigheaded.

"C'mon, it can't be that terrible, you're always over-dramatizing!" He encouraged her while trying to break in with his pair of scissors which was kind of ridiculous by the way. He totally did look like a fool, new improved version of Tim Smith…

"I went through your birth certificate..." Brooke started and bit the inside of her cheek so hard she could taste her blood. Her curiosity was getting out of control; she realized it but really couldn't do otherwise. "I'm sorry." Nathan contemplated on whether she was sincere or not and guessed she was saying the apologizing words genuinely.

"It's okay, it's not like I had something to hide from you..." He trailed off with a smile when he heard her unlock the door. _Finally_, he thought as he saw her appearing all ready for a fashion show.

"So, how do I look?" She sprung around and Nathan scratched his head to the side, embarrassed. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. Of course, she looked like always: good, but slightly slutty. Her skirt was like very mini, and her halter wasn't covering much skin either. She saw him hesitating and frowned, re-entering the bathroom to check her appearance in the big mirror. "What's wrong with my outfit? Is it the skirt color? Or the top doesn't match the shoes?" She asked him, turning to him as she felt him walking inside the bathroom. He opened the cupboard and checked for his vitamins.

"No, you look okay but aren't you afraid you're gonna being cold in those clothes? I mean,…"

"Oh, I thought the weather forecasting was good for the rest of the week?" She asked with a puzzled face. He answered with a doubtful smirk. She let out a sigh, resigned to change her clothes for the third time this morning.

"Look outside and you'll see they were obviously wrong." Nathan said swallowing his pills. He glanced at her while taking a sip of water before rinsing his glass quickly, pushing her to the side. "Look, can you leave now? I have to take my shower." Brooke groaned, checking on her appearance one last time, making sure her hair was done at least. She ran a hand through her perfect curls and finally decided she could leave the bathroom.

"Sure, see ya, _Hot Shot_." She flashed him a fake smile and disappeared into her bedroom. Nathan shook his head to himself and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Dan Scott was waiting for his son and Brooke to come downstairs to drop them off at school. Every morning, it was the same story. Nathan woke up late but didn't seem to worry a lot about it. He took an awful time to eat his copious breakfast, and even found the time to check his emails or to watch ESPN. And then when it was already late, he realized he didn't have more than fifteen minutes before he had to leave. And Brooke… The pretty cheerleader spent a terrible long time in the bathroom, choosing her clothes and doing her hair and make up, sometimes three times before finding something that fitted her outfit.

Nathan didn't care about anything except basketball and Brooke couldn't think about nothing but boys and fashion. And of course, Dan was fine with it, as long as Nathan won his games against the other schools teams. And Brooke didn't bother him as long as she kept her mouth close and didn't make a fool of herself.

"Nathan, Brooke, hurry up please! You're gonna be late for school, once again! And this time, I won't come to your principal so you don't have detention."

"Comin' dad!" Nathan shouted from his room. He switched his radio off, threw his way too light bag over his shoulder and checked his appearance one last time in the big mirror of the corridor before stumbling downstairs out of breath.

"Honey, you coming home tonight or…" Deb asked her husband while Brooke appeared at the top of the stairs, all ready for a parade. She had changed her clothes for a pair of fair jeans and a transparent white shirt which you could see her red bra underneath. She smiled a toothy smile at Nathan, who rolled his eyes at her excessive looks. Dan ignored his wife's Goddaughter and looked into his wife's eyes.

"No, I have to take the plane for Tree Hill since they don't seem to succeed in working correctly when I'm not here to supervise. It'll probably take a whole week until I find a way to sort the problem out." Dan said with an attitude that made Brooke want to laugh. He was so full of himself, no wonder why Nathan had been following the same path before meeting his current girlfriend. Thankfully Haley wasn't like Deb at all…

"I'm kinda upset that you have to leave right now. We don't see each other often since a while." Deb complained with a small pout and Dan nodded, sadly.

"Dad, can we go now?" Nathan asked impatiently taping his fingers on the stairs banister. This question made Dan smiling. His youngest son was unbelievable. He had waited for him to be ready for twenty minutes and now that he was, they had to go immediately. Nathan was someone really needy, and that was probably his and Deb's fault. He was so different from Lucas and Lily, yet so similar in numerous things.

"Okay, let's go. I drive you two to school and then I go to the airport. Don't worry, sweetheart," He told Deb who had a frown on her face, "I'm back by the end of the month, I promise." Dan said sweetly, caressing his wife's cheek gently. Nathan rolled his eyes and left the house to get in the car. He wasn't really up to see his parents being all lovey dovey. He had always felt it was gross to watch them being close.

"I'm taking my car, my mom's on permission today so I get to spend the morning with her. So I'll miss some of my classes but I'll be back for the afternoon classes." Brooke told Deb and Dan who shrugged, not really caring.

"Fine, tell her she can come by for dinner tonight if she wants" Deb said to her goddaughter who left the house with a wave.

"Call me when you're there." Deb told her husband who gave her a small smile.

"Okay, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Dan." He kissed her very quickly and patted her head softly.

Dan drove Nathan to school and then went to the airport, feeling slightly anxious. It had been a while since Deb hadn't questioned his activities. When he was sitting in the plane, he opened his wallet to change the photos of his family. He took Deb's and Nathan's pictures off and replaced them with his other family's ones. He put the photos of Daytona Beach in his attaché-case and bolted it. He was ready to meet his other family.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Please Review!_

_Love, Linkie. _


	3. And sometimes they come back

**Pretender**

A man: two families

A/N: I know you don't get lots of Lucas in this chapter, and there is more action in FL than in Tree Hill for the moment. Don't worry though; there will be more scenes settled in our favorite town in next chapters!

Anyway, thanks guys for the amazing feedback, I got so many reviews! I was happy to read about your appreciation of the Brathan friendship stuff… I really wish they would have more scenes together on the show. Their chemistry is seriously stunning. Also, just so you know about the pairings: BL and NH will take a big place in this story…though I'll try to focalize on the two families and Dan at first.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the TV show One Tree Hill.

Chapter Two: …And Sometimes They Come Back

* * *

2 Years Ago 

**Scotts' Residence, Tree Hill, NC**

_Lily__ put her empty glass on the counter and glanced at Lucas who was eating a bowl of her favorite cereals. She hadn't said anything about it to him. But it did not mean she wasn't scolding at him. "Did it ever cross your mind that dad was suspiciously acting and not so clean about his business trips?" She asked him completely out of the blue. The fifteen year old teenager shook his head at her wondering once again what she was talking about. It wasn't the first time she was thinking that their dad was questionable on his actions and work but this time, it felt like she had a new theory._

"_What?"_

"_You never though dad was having an affair or something? Hey, maybe he even has another wife or a secret child…"_

_Lucas got up from his __stool, put his bowl into the dishwasher and then sat back in front of his twin sister. "What are you talking about? Dad loves mom, it's so obvious. And he would never do that to us… You seriously need to stop inventing things that don't exist." He said with a small chuckle. "You have such a vivid imagination…and you need to stop watching those TV films…" He patted her head like she was much younger than him and she pushed his hand away. She hated it when he was patronizing her._

"_Luke…" She started exasperated he never took her seriously "…you know what I mean… don't you feel it weird that he's always in Florida for his work? Why in the hell didn't he sell his agency there if it bothers him so much to go there?" She insisted and Lucas looked at her hardly._

"_Okay, you know what? That is bullshit. Dad loves his job but he loves us more. We just can't ask him to drop his affair just because we miss him. Plus, it's always been like that. And I do think mom would have noticed if he had another woman in his life. She ain't blind."_

"_Well, that was just a thought. No need to get all defensive, bro."__ She pulled her hands up in surrender and watched as he made his way to the door, fuming inside. And she knew why he had reacted this way: because he had doubts too… He just refused to face the facts._

"_Right." Lucas rolled his eyes at her and put his coat on. "Look, I gotta go now, I have a date with Peyton."_

"_Okay, have fun shoving your tongue down her throat…" She mocked him and took another sip of her orange juice._

"_We don't do that__ kind of things…yet." Lucas said in a laugh and kissed her cheek. To show her he wasn't mad at her about her remarks about their father. "Bye sis."_

"_Bye Broody bro."_

* * *

Present Time 

**Tree Hill****, Airport Terminal**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're reaching Tree Hill, North Carolina. Would you please remain buckled and calm, we're about to land." The soft voice of a stewardess was heard through the loudspeaker. People did as they were told, and soon the plane was on the ground. Dan got off, attaché-case in hand and went to retrieve his suitcase. Then, he headed to the airport lounge where he knew his family was waiting for him. A beautiful woman in her mid thirties accompanied by a blonde teenage girl was waiting for him. As soon as they saw him, the two persons ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you. We missed you so much." Karen said kissing him right away. She didn't care they were watched, she didn't care he would feel embarrassed. All she wanted was to feel close to her husband.

"I missed you too." Dan said with a tired but convincing smile. He hugged Lily to the side and his daughter giggled a little as he tickled her ribs.

"C'mon, we're going back home right now." Karen took his hand but Dan didn't budge and put on a sorry face. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm sorry babe, but I can't go back right now. I have some phone calls to make, and I need to go to the office to check if everything's fine."

"Dad, mom let me skip class today, only to spend some time with you, and you're just…leaving?" Lily asked clearly upset by her father's behavior. She should have followed Lucas' advice and go to school instead of wasting her time over nothing at the end. It was obvious her dad didn't care about her presence at all…or else, he would have found a way to free himself.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I really have to go to work. Besides, skipping class isn't very smart, you should follow your brother's good example instead. Well I'll see you two tonight." Dan said with a small grin and then left in the opposite direction, letting the two women standing like fools in the middle of the airport. The younger one turned to her mother and sighed, unhappy with her father's behavior.

"God mom, I can't believe him! He isn't making any efforts mom!" Lily complained and Karen wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder. Karen knew Lily had more and more difficulties seeing Dan leaving and coming back after weeks. The worst was he was acting like everything was just fine. He didn't even seem to realize the awkwardness between his family and him.

"I know. C'mon, we can't just stay in here for nothing. Let's go to the Café. Hot chocolate's on the house." She said with a forced smile. Lily could see right through her act, though. And she knew her mother was obviously just as disappointed in her husband's behavior. She took the suitcase he had left them to bring back home and led her distraught daughter to the airport exit.

* * *

**Daytona Beach**** High School, FL**

Nathan spotted her studying at a picnic table and walked up to her, sighing. "Hey Hales." He greeted his two year girlfriend with no enthusiasm. Haley looked up from the history notes she was reading and smiled a bit at him.

"Hey yourself! So, what's wrong? You seem a bit upset." She noticed and he smiled at her perspicacity. There was no day she could not tell how he was feeling. She knew him so well it scared him sometimes. Because they were only seventeen and nobody could assure they would stay together after high school. They were so in osmosis he didn't know who he would go to if they had to take separate ways…

Nathan sat down on the bench next to her and gave her a sweet lingering peck. He put his books on his other side and watched as Tim Smith waved at him before turning to his principal activity of the week: trying to get a date with Cheer slut and Brooke's bestfriend, Rachel Gattina. Nathan laughed inside and turned to Haley who had an amused look on her tan face. "My dad left for Tree Hill this morning, once again. My mom's feeling a bit down and I'm sure all she's been doing is drinking since he's gone." He explained quickly.

"You know, I'm sure your mom will be fine. She knows it's for his work, hun. He's doing that for you two, so you have a wealthier life."

"Yeah, you're right but still… He doesn't seem to be very bothered by it." Nathan replied in a sigh and Haley rubbed his upper arm gently.

"Don't say that Nate. Your father is a great one. Of course, he's a bit…overprotective and pressures you a lot but I really think he loves you more than his life. Maybe he tries not to make you feel he's sad too?" She suggested with a small shrug, not totally convinced herself. She just wanted Nathan to feel better about his father's absences. It wasn't she didn't like Dan. She didn't really know him. But she just felt very impressed by his only presence and didn't know how Brooke did to live with the Scotts.

"Maybe. Anyway, that's the kind of things I couldn't do. I mean, going away every two weeks. I couldn't be far away from you that long." He said sweetly. Haley blushed at his words. She knew he was a smooth talker but couldn't help but be seduced every time.

"Oh, Nathan! You're so cute when you're getting all romantic!" She teased him and they both chuckled before kissing amorously. They pulled apart after a while after and both went to their classes. They promised each other they would meet in front of the school after their last period. Both longed for it…even Haley who loved studying and having class.

* * *

**Shopping Mall, ****Daytona Beach, FL**

"So Brooke, how you're doing at school? Still a straight A-student?" Barbara asked, knowing well her daughter had never been a model student. Brooke rolled her eyes at her mother's sarcasm and took a moment before replying to her, turning around swiftly.

"Why do pretend you care? It's not like you ever did in the past…" She said fiercely before looking back at the clothes rack she was previously seeking through. Where was that little red top she had spotted about two minutes before on a model? Barbara put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and this one shrugged her off.

"It's part of my therapy." Barbara started, pulling some strands out of her lifted and expressionless face. Brooke finally found what she was looking for and turned to her mother. "I have to show interest to others so they can show interest to me as well." She explained and Brooke smirked at her. Once again, it was all about her.

"I don't really see the point but well…if the shrink says it's good for you…" Brooke muttered harshly before heading to the changing rooms, a bunch of clothes in her pink little basket. Barbara almost ran to follow her, colliding into some saleswoman on the way. She apologized and let out a sigh, running behind her daughter.

"Why can't you just try to make an effort with me, Brooklyn?" She asked, out of breath, as soon as she caught up with her daughter. Brooke let out snorting sound and feigned ignoring her. Barbara continued complaining while talking to her through the fitting room door. "I made an effort today by asking you to spend the afternoon with me. I could have chosen to have a day to myself, you know? I could have gone to the beautician, and then to the solarium…" She heard Brooke stiff a laugh from the other side and closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling from her deep brown eyes. She felt hurt that her daughter didn't understand how hard it was for her to try with her.

"You're such a self centered bitch, mom…" Brooke stated, a dry scoff coming with the harsh tone of her voice. She pulled off her jeans and tried out the black miniskirt she had just found. When her mother didn't reply or came with a hell of a comeback like she always did, she continued, "All you always care about is yourself…You never think about anything except you, you, and you! No wonder why dad left you and why you ended up in rehab!" She spat before pulling off the miniskirt nervously, her fingers shaking with anger. She glared at herself in the mirror and placed the palm of her hand on the wall. She took deep breaths and inhaled softly. The last thing she wanted was to make a scene in front of people in a shop.

"Brooklyn, do you listen to yourself? I've done everything for you ever since you've been born and that's the way you thank me? You think this is my fault your dad left us?"

"You've done everything…that's the understatement of the year." Brooke laughed cynically and decided she had enough trying clothes for the day. She dressed back and opened the door, almost hitting her mother's arm on the process. "Thanks for the good laugh _mother_."

Barbara got fed up with her daughter's attitude and grabbed her arm tightly. "You don't get it, do you? You are the reason why your dad left me, and you are also responsible for my drinking problem. If you weren't such a manipulative little girl…"

"How dare you telling me things like those?" Brooke let out a sob and quickly wiped away a tear. She sniffed and regained composure. "I don't ever want to see you again," She threw the basket of clothes on the floor next to her mother's feet. "…and contrary to you, I actually mean it." Brooke finished and left the shop blinded by unshed tears.

* * *

**Daytona Beach**** High School, FL**

Nathan spotted Haley coming out of the school and ran to catch up with her. "Hey babe, how were your classes today?"

"Oh, you know me…I basically am in love with school… total nerd…" Haley answered with a small smile on her face. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled at her comment. They kissed softly and Nathan cupped her face in his hands. He re-placed some strand of hair behind her ears and she beamed up at him.

"Wanna come to my place for a while? We could…uh…study?" He suggested, obviously not really wanting to do homework. She chuckled at him and shrugged, not really sure it was a good idea.

"I dunno…" She hesitated, not because she didn't want to go, but because she didn't really need to see Deb Scott drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

"Please, my mom would be happy to see you, and maybe she'll think of something else than my dad being gone?" He insisted, hugging her even closer. He did his famous Scott pout he knew she couldn't resist and of course, she gave in.

"Okay, you won. C'mon, let's take the bus. Since Brooke also skipped school this afternoon, we don't have a car." Haley sighed, taking his hand in hers and dragging him to the yellow school bus that was still parked in front of the school.

"Damn, she really has to stop doing that. My mom's gonna find out eventually and she's not gonna intransigent this time." Nathan commented with a smirk, hoping Brooke would get some punishment from his mother, for once. He was tired of always being the one damned for every thing that happened in the house…

"I know but her mother's back, so maybe she stayed with her longer than expected? I know she wanted to spend some quality time with her before she left again. I think your mom knows about it. Brooke called and told me your mom had invited hers to dinner but she said she wasn't going to tell her about it because she doesn't want her to embarrass." Haley rolled her eyes at the silly attitude Brooke had with her parents. She didn't know them but they couldn't be that bad… Plus, Deb and Nathan would never judge her mother, especially not Deb who was in a similar case, except she refused to go to rehab. Haley kind of admired Brooke's strength and courage though. She knew she dealt with her parental issues with dignity ever since she was a kid.

"Yeah whatever…" Nathan mumbled and groaned when he spotted Felix Tagarro sitting in the back of the bus, with no other than Theresa almost on top of him, suckling his face. What was he supposed to tell Brooke now? Haley followed his eyes and hers widened at the sight of the two cheating people. She already didn't have much respect for them but now… She grabbed Nathan's hand and led him to an empty seat, far away from the two, knowing he could lose it anytime if they were to face or hear them the long way home.

Nathan and Haley spent the evening at the Scott's mansion, doing nothing particular except trying to cheer Deb up. But she wasn't really in the mood for anything. She was feeling always more lonely. Only the sound of her husband's voice would have made her feel slightly better but unfortunately, Dan hadn't taken the time to call. Nathan and Haley realized they couldn't do anything to help her and decided to go to bed. Once they had left her, Deb took a bottle of whisky and started drinking, while looking at old pictures of her family. She ended the night completely drunk and when Brooke came back a little after 1 am, she found her passed out on the couch.

"Damn it Deb…" Brooke groaned, biting her bottom lip. She was tired of this. She was tired of seeing the same things whether she was at her house or at Deb's. She shook her head, fighting the tears and decided it would be better if Nathan didn't see his mother in this state once again. She knew the feeling he experienced every time he came downstairs in the morning and saw her asleep on the couch. Brooke took off her high heels shoes and tried to wake Deb up. When she realized the woman wasn't moving an inch, she let out a huge sigh and started crying silently. Deb moaned loudly in her sleep and turned around on the couch, her hands gripping the back of it. "Fine…" Brooke surrendered and left her godmother where she had found her, regretful. But then she realized something... Maybe Nathan would recognize there was urgency in getting his mother cured?

To be continued…

* * *

And just because I'm so cool… 

A big spoiler for next chapter… so enjoy and review!

"_Hey dad, you remember last year winner of the basketball championship? Daytona Beach Panthers or something?" Lucas asked as soon as they were settled at the table. Dan nearly choked in his wine at his son's question. Of course he knew them. Perfectly even. Nathan was the captain of the team._


	4. Disillusionment

**Pretender,** **A man: two families**

Rating: T

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I am so sorry for the delay! I started new stories and well, I kinda was stuck with this story… it wasn't exactly a writer's block since the chapter was already written. I just couldn't see what was good and what wasn't… and everytime I read it, I felt something was missing… I tried making it better, I promise.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I'm not completely satisfied by it. I just wanted to post something before I went for drastic measures (meaning giving this story up…). Obviously I need objective reviews about this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the TV show One Tree Hill.

**_Chapter Three_**: **Disillusionment**

* * *

Two Years Earlier 

**Davis' Residence, Daytona Beach, FL**

_Fourteen year old Brooke Davis dropped her D&G purse on the floor and walked into the sunlit large living room. She sighed, wiping the sweat off her face,__ and pushing some strands of her bangs on the side of her face. Her mother was spread out on the sofa, a wine glass in her left hand. _

"_Hey mom…"Victoria Davis turned at the sound of her daughter's voice, and rolled her eyes at the way she was staring at her. Brooke's eyes did a quick inspection of the room and settled on the empty Chardonnay bottle on the coffee table._

"_Are you drunk __once again, mom?" She said clearly fed up with her mother drunken habits. It had been so long since she had seen her sober… How could she find a job if she couldn't even take care of her problems before? Brooke sat down on the coffee table, facing her mother with a stern look. Victoria sat up with difficulties. She could feel her head spinning like crazy. She held her forehead and realized she was burning up but ignored her fever._

"_Why would you think I am? You know, just because you drink one glass of wine…You're really starting to piss me off, Brooklyn."_

"_I'm just…mom, I just care about your health." Brooke paused and looked at her, trying to find out what she was thinking. When she only met blank eyes, she rolled her eyes, feeling deeply affected by her mother's insouciance. "Ever since Tomas left you, you've been doing nothing except wasting money in futile things and… I know you've been drinking a lot." Brooke explained and Victoria glared at her._

"_And so? I'm the adult here, Brooke, so if I wanna drink anything, I can and expect you not to lecture me about it_._"_

"_Fine, then I'm sorry but if you don't want to listen, I guess I don't have another choice." Brooke stopped talking and watched her mother as she anxiously looked up at her. "I have to tell you something you might not like._

"_Oh yeah?" Victoria replied condescendingly, crossing her arms in front of her chest expectantly. _

"_Look mom, you and I know you're sick and you need professional help… So…I called dad and he accepted to help me sending you to detox. I'm sorry I didn't have another choice. They sent someone in case you wouldn't go willingly. They're just behind the door." Brooke bit her lip and looked down at the floor, in fear of meeting her mother's angry eyes._

"_Tell me you're joking." Victoria demanded and when Brooke kept her eyes on the floor, avoiding her eyes, she knew her daughter was being serious. Her actions were so low it didn't really surprise her seeing as how John, her father had always been hypocrite and coward. Victoria looked fiercely at Brooke who grabbed her by the elbow forcing her to get up. "You little bitch…you'll regret it." She spat, getting up in a swift movement, pulling away from her daughter's grasp. She raised her hand, fighting the urge to hit Brooke. "Urg!" A man entered the room and went to handcuff Victoria before she could ever register._

"_I'm sorry mom." Brooke only said before__ the man took her mother's arm and led her to the door. "It's for your own good."_

"_Screw you Brooklyn." Victoria spat hatefully and Brooke felt her eyes get wet as she watched her mother struggling free from the big man's arms. "I'll never forgive you. From this moment on, you're not my daughter anymore and I don't wanna see you ever again."_

* * *

**Scotts' Residence,**** Tree Hill, NC**

"Hey mom, did you see dad yet?" Lucas asked Karen when he entered the kitchen with his basket ball in his hand. He put the round object on the floor and wiped some sweat out of his forehead. He sat on a stool and smiled at his mother. It was too hot outside, so he had decided to stop playing with his friends of the Rivercourt. It was bad for his heart condition anyway.

"I think he went out again. He had another problem at his dealership." Karen put a bottle of water in front of her son and he smiled gratefully at her.

"Again?" Lucas raised an eyebrow unconvinced and Karen only nodded. "Well, anyway, I'm glad he's back home for a while."

"Yeah, me too. Would you call your sister for me? Dinner's almost ready." She asked and he let out a laugh before quickly running upstairs. He came back seconds later out of breath, with a slightly pissed look on his face.

"I think she's too busy making out with William." He said with a disgusted smirk. It wasn't because he didn't like William; the guy was nice and friendly. But the thought of his twin sister kissing a guy… that was just too much. He wasn't jealous or anything and knew William would never hurt her… but well, he still was her brother and wasn't used to having to share her with someone else.

"He's still here?" Karen frowned a bit. Did that guy never leave their house?

"Yeah, she asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner too, I think." Lucas stood up looking as Karen took clean dishes from the dishwasher.

"Okay, help me to dress the table then." She handed them to him and he nodded.

"Is dad going to eat here too?" Lucas questioned, counting the number of dishes.

"Of course. He wouldn't miss my food for anything, even his job!" Just as they were talking, Dan entered the house with a smile. He dropped his attaché case and opened his arms to the two.

"Hi, my lovely family!" He greeted with good humor. Karen laughed a little and Lucas smiled at his dad. He was happy to have him back and even had good news for him. That would make him proud, he knew it.

"Hey dad, you home pretty late. What happened at the dealership?" Lucas asked while giving him a mannish hug. Dan patted his back and released him quickly.

"Oh, just as always. Employees are incapable of doing anything good." Dad said slowly, his eyes darting around for the sight of his daughter. Where's my princess?"

"Upstairs with William." Lucas answered simply, an eyebrow lifted. Dan frowned a bit at his reply and suddenly felt awkward. He didn't know who the hell was that boy and didn't like that. That was the most disturbing thing in his life. Seeing as how he wasn't always there, he missed things in his children's lives…

"Who's that?"

"William, her boyfriend since three months! Hello dad, wake up! You met him a while ago. He's playing basketball in the team too." Lucas chuckled a bit and sat down on a stool, while looking at his mother cooking.

"Ah yeah…" Dan faked remembering the guy, though both Lucas and Karen realized he really had no idea who he was. Mother and son shared a knowing look and turned back their attention to Dan. "And what are they doing upstairs? I hope they're working because…"

"How come you keep encouraging Lucas on having more sexual intercourses than he should have and your daughter can't just kiss a boy?" Karen questioned him with a frown.

"It's not the same Karen, you should know that." Dan argued though he knew she was right. He just couldn't picture his little girl having a boyfriend and sharing nights with him.

"I think it should be. And don't worry about your daughter, she's not innocent, neither is she naïve. She's not a child anymore, she's 17, Dan." Karen insisted and Dan let out a sigh. His wife didn't seem to get what he was saying. Girls were different than boys in many points and he didn't want his innocent angel to end up like Brooke Davis and her friends.

"I know…" He only let out and sat down on a chair, watching Karen taking off her apron.

"Lucas, could you go find your sister now?" Karen asked and he immediately obeyed feeling the tension between his parents.

"Sure." As soon as their son was out of sight, Karen turned to her husband, expecting him to react on what had happened seconds ago. But he looked like he was in trance.

"Look Dan, we have to do something about your job."

Karen's voice pulled Dan out of his thoughts. "What? What do you mean?"

"Your business trips to Florida. Is Daytona Beach not able to find someone else? Like your brother, for instance." Karen insisted and Dan shook his head, knowing she was right but denying it anyway. He didn't have a choice and couldn't even tell her why. That situation was killing him slowly.

"Daytona Beach is a part of my life, Karen. And Keith is an incompetent man. Even you think he's a failure."

"Yes, maybe he's a bit clumsy and not as good as you are in selling things. But I can't put up with it anymore and the kids either. And it's been years since it's been going on. Ever since we are married to be honest. Can't you just sell your offices there? Or just find a good substitute? You can't tell me any person in this city would be able to do what you do correctly… Because you're missing out your children's lives in case you haven't realized it yet."

"Look Karen, I'm in charge of everything and you know I love to do everything by myself. I don't trust people easily."

"I know…" She only replied, knowing it was a lost cause. Dan hugged his wife tightly, and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to make her upset but he had no choice either. He couldn't privilege one family over the other…it wouldn't be fair. If he could though, he would easily take the easier way and stay with his functional family… Deb had too many issues and both Brooke and Nathan weren't the easiest kids either. He felt guilty feeling that way but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not here when you need me. I'm sorry the kids feel like I don't love them enough… if you knew how sorry I am…" Dan apologized. He was sincerely sorry for the whole situation. He just couldn't leave one of his two families for the other…not after all those efforts he had made over the past eighteen years. The couple held each other for a few seconds and heard someone's steps coming closer.

"Hey dad, you're back!" Lily went to embrace her dad who seemed really happy to see his princess as he called her. Lily pulled away and Dan kissed her cheek affectionately. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear. Dan smiled big at his daughter. He had missed her as well.

"Hi Mr. Scott." The young black guy pulled out his hand, feeling a bit nervous to be in his girlfriend's father's presence.

"Hey Baby girl. Michael." Dan shook firmly the guy's moist hand, glaring at him. Seemed like he was very nervous which could mean two things: either it was because he had been doing 'things' with his daughter or he was just weak.

"It's William, dad, not Michael." Lucas corrected, sending a warm smile to his guy friend who seemed really impressed by Dan's stature.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Dan placed a hand on his heart and apologized with a fake smile. He already didn't like the boy who was obviously more than a good friend to his daughter.

"Well, let's go dinner." Karen said, sensing the tension irradiating from her husband.

"Hey dad, you remember last year winner of the basketball championship? Daytona Beach Panthers or something?" Lucas asked as soon as they were settled at the table. Dan nearly choked in his wine at his son's question. Of course he knew them. Perfectly even. Nathan was the captain of the team.

"Oh…Uh, no, not really. I mean, I mean just by name. W-hy?" The dark-haired man stuttered, trying everything to seem normal.

"Well, we're playing our next game against them. We're gonna win them over this year." Lucas told him proudly.

Dan realized that if the Panthers met Lucas' team the Ravens, he would be forced to go to the game and things were sure going to be complicated. He had a few weeks to find a solution. Four weeks until the game.

"That's great, son, well I wish you good luck then! You're the best!"

"Thanks dad."

"I am very proud of you, son." He told him with a smile and Lucas couldn't feel happier. He was always trying to impress his father who was his greatest hero.

"So, you'll come to the game, uh? It's in Daytona Beach, so you can make me the visit of the city you're spending so many hours in." He said to him with enthusiasm. He was a bit excited about the whole thing. The Panthers were a great team, led by Nathan Scott, sacred best high school player of Florida last year.

"I'll try my best. You know I'd love too." Dan lied through his teeth and took another sip of his wine.

"Great because I need all the support I can have. Since Lily doesn't want to go…" Lucas smirked at his sister and in reply, she pulled out her tongue at him.

"Why that Lily? Your brother needs all the support he can get." Dan turned to his daughter, who shrugged in reply.

"You know I'm not into basketball. Not any sports actually. Lucas inherited your capacities in bb, and I've got mom's intelligence so I guess that's not too bad, uh?"

"Ah, ah, very funny!" Lucas hit his sister's arm and everybody laughed at their antics except Dan. He was worried his families would discover the truth soon.

* * *

**Scotts' Residence, Daytona Beach, FL**

"So…how was your afternoon with your mom?" Nathan asked Brooke as soon as he spotted her on a stool, eating waffles, sprawled on the counter. She rose her head up and snorted at him.

"Oh, you know…just great…" She dropped her head and sighed loudly. She had that killer headache due to the fact she hadn't got much sleep the night before. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw her mother's angry face, telling her she was a mistake that should have never happened.

"Great?" Nathan questioned suspiciously glancing at her. When she didn't answer, he walked over to her and stood up, facing her. She felt his eyes on her and let out a laugh. He knew well enough that each time she spent a day with her mother it didn't end well.

"Don't worry about me, Nate. I'll be fine. I'm used to her bitchy comments and reproaches. I've lived with them ever since I've been born."

"I know but well…I can't help but feel like everytime you see her, it gets worse. Maybe…maybe you should stop trying? I mean…" He trailed off, noticing her glare.

"You don't know anything Nathan. You don't know how hard it is for me to see her in this destructive state, knowing I can't do anything to help her because she never stopped rejecting me. You just don't get it."

"Don't get what? That's she's a selfish bitch? That she doesn't want to be a mother to you? That she's destroying you?"

"No, you don't get that she's my mom above all… I can't give up on her. Look, I know she seems really bad right now, but it'll get better with time…"

"I'm not sure Brooke. You've been saying that for two years now and I don't see any progress."

"Look, if you were in my situation, with your mom being in rehab and all, you wouldn't give up and let her deal with it all alone."

"My mom isn't like yours. Don't assimilate incomparable things."

"Incomparable things? Did you see her this morning, passed out on the couch? She was so drunk last night, she couldn't even wake up." Brooke retorted harshly. She wanted Nathan to admit his mother needed help, and not from them only. But from a specialist… Nathan glared at her and turned to eat his cereals. "You know she needs help, and I think you should try talking to her about it… and maybe envisage placing her in rehab too."

"So the truth is you want a little friend for your mom in that damn center, uh? And did you think about what we might become if mom leaves the house? Did you consider the fact they would place you in some foster family? Because my dad surely wouldn't have you here anymore. I mean, who would? Even your own father doesn't care about what happens to you. So really, you should consider yourself lucky to have my mom." He spat and a tear fell from Brooke's eye as the words left his mouth. She couldn't believe he had said that to her. He was like a brother to her and she thought he felt the same.

It had to hurt Brooke to hear about the fact her own father didn't care the slightest for her even if she already knew about it. But the fact Nathan thought no one else would her… At least, she knew she could always ask for her emancipation if she had no other choice.

The tension was at its maximum in the kitchen. As they heard footsteps in the stairs, both teens' head shot up in the direction of the door entrance. Haley appeared at the door, yawning loudly as she made her way to her two favorite brunettes. She kissed Nathan on the cheek and hugged Brooke quickly. Brooke smiled as she did so; she was so warm and comfy. It was a delight to be in her arms.

"Hi guys." She said, sitting up in front of Brooke who winked not so discreetly at her friend.

"Hey Hales…" Brooke greeted her with a wicked knowing smile. Nathan looked down at his breakfast, silently regretting his words.

"Before you say anything, we didn't sleep together, okay? We just…slept in the same bed." Haley explained quickly and Brooke laughed at her. Nathan looked up stunned. He still wondered how she was able to switch from all sad to cheery in less than a second. How she could pretend everything was okay so easily?

"I'm not saying a thing…it's your private life after all…" The brunette said with a shrug and a small laugh. "Though, I wouldn't mind having details about it."

"Right… So, what is there for breakfast?" The blonde asked softly, letting out another yawn. Brooke handed her the waffles plate and the chocolate syrup with a sigh… She would have loved to keep it all to herself but knew Haley wouldn't eat Nathan super vitaminized breakfast. The three ate in silence and then went to school together.

_Tbc…_

* * *

Note: Two persons (shrink not included) know about Dan's secret double life. Keith is one of them and the other will be revealed later. 

A/N²: sorry the end of the chapter was abrupt. I didn't know how to finish it…


	5. Beyond expectation

**Pretender**

A man: two families

Rating: T

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm so sorry about it! I kinda forgot about that story and focused on another fic in French (which I'm trying to update daily). Anyway, thnks fr th rvws, lol! I loved them and I hope I won't deceive you with this chapter though I'm still not sure about the quality of this story...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the TV show One Tree Hill.

Chapter Four: Beyond expectation

* * *

**University of Central****Florida****Daytona Beach**** Campus, FL**

17 years earlier

"_Hey Deb…" Dan said tiredly when he entered his dorm. He wasn't expecting her to welcome him and couldn't be really glad about it. He knew he had to break up with her but didn't know how he was supposed to do it. She was such a sweet and genuine person and the news would hurt her…badly._

"_Dan…I was just trying to find that blue shirt I had the day of the carnival." She went to hug him and he accepted the embrace half-heartedly. "I'm sorry… I wasn't expecting you anytime soon. What happened in __North Carolina__?"_

"_I…" Dan started, not knowing how he could tell her about Karen's pregnancy. She didn't even know about his high school girlfriend._

"_Look, you don't seem too good. Lie down next to me for a while and then we'll talk." She took his elbow and led him to the bed when they sat down side by side. Deb turned to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his, smiling softly. Dan pulled away softly._

"_Deb… I just, I wanted to tell you that I love you." His voice quivered. He didn't want to leave her, not now, not ever. He was in love…not with one, but with two women…_

"_I love you too, Daniel Thomas Scott." Deb said with a radiant smile. Dan shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat._

"_I have something else I need to tell you."_

"_I have some news for you as well. I don't know if you're gonna be pleased but I… I know we're young and this is kinda unexpected…" She said before he could say anything else. She wanted to be the first to break her news._

_Dan took her hands and she glanced at him nervously. Her eyes were watery and she looked really tired and on the edge. "What is it? You're scaring me…"_

"_I'm pregnant." She muttered, glancing down at her shoes. She felt bad to drop this on him when he already looked so bad. On his side, Dan couldn't believe it. How could he have impregnated two girls in such a short period? It was definitively a nightmare…it couldn't be real. He started feeling very hot. His throat was as dry as __Sahara__ desert and his eyes were bloodshed._

"_We…you…" He stuttered, taking a step back as Deb looked up at him expectantly._

"_We're gonna have a baby together." She repeated in a different way. She could see the shock on his face. He obviously wasn't expecting it. "I'm sorry Dan… I know we're young and this is totally unexpected…and you just had an exhausting trip… I'm sorry…" Deb sighed and threw herself in his arms, crying. Dan started rubbing her back, making soft circles with the tip of his fingers. He let out a sigh… He couldn't abandon her in such a difficult period… yet, he couldn't let Karen down either…_

"_It's gonna be okay… Everything's gonna be okay, I promise." Dan reassuringly told her and cupped her face between his hands. "We're gonna make it work." He insisted and she nodded, her eyes not leaving his. _

"_I believe you." She told him softly before placing his right hand on her stomach where their baby was growing up. Dan smiled forcefully and kissed her on the forehead. Everything was going to be fine…_

* * *

**Scotts' Residence, ****Tree Hill****, NC**

Another dinner, a week later, Dan, Karen, Lucas minus Lily were having a quiet time. Dan couldn't help but feel even more anxious since the dreading game day was getting closer and closer. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. He glanced at the caller ID and knew he couldn't ignore her once again.

"Excuse me. I'll be back in a second." Dan went away and locked himself in the guest room. He sat on the bed and answered in a whisper.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Danny baby, it's me!" Deb was obviously drunk seeing the sound of her voice was high pitched. Dan didn't say a thing about it, deciding it could wait until he was back._

"_How are you?"_

"_Fine. I just miss you so much, honey! When are you coming back to __Florida__?" Dan was about to answer when he heard a voice in Deb's cell. "Uh… sorry, I'm a bit tipsy?" She said to the person before letting out a drunken laugh. "Baby, __Daytona Beach__ misses you?"_

"_Look, I've very busy here. I'll be back soon, I promise you." He said quietly, glancing nervously at the guestroom door, making sure no one could hear him._

"_Okay. I'm horny Danny, but I love you so I wait for you…" Deb giggled and Dan let out a sigh._

"_Ditto. Bye." He closed off his cell and took a breath. He was tired of dealing with Deb's troubles._

"Who was that, honey?" Karen asked a bit worried when he sat back at the table. Dan didn't look very happy. Either it was Nathan or Lucas. He had made his choice yesterday. It would be Nathan this time since he had spent the last two weeks in Tree Hill.

"Oh, a supplier from New York. I told him I would be there in two days." Lucas shot him a glare and got up from his chair.

"What? Dad! In two days, it's our first game of the season! I thought you'd be here to see me playing at least once!"

"I'm sorry son but you know how it is!" Dan retorted, knowing his son was really angry this time. But he couldn't be away from his other family any longer. He needed to go back to Daytona Beach, knowing Deb was in a very bad shape. He couldn't just forget about her and pretend she wasn't his problem anymore.

"No, actually, I don't." Lucas scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring down at his father.

"Lucas!" Karen yelled at her son, trying to make him calm down.

"I can't let my business drown just because you have a game which isn't even important, Lucas!"

"He's right honey…" Karen tried, having an idea to conciliate both father and son. She looked at Dan and smiled reassuringly at him. "Your dad will be there for your game against the…uh Daytona Beach Panthers, I promise you." Karen said and missed the panicked look Dan got on his face when he heard her talking about the dreaded game. He was in deep shit.

"Yeah, you want a scoop?" Lucas said ignoring his mother's suggestion, and glaring at his father. "Without you, it's _your_ family which's drowning. I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to bed!" Lucas shouted angrily before getting out of table, glaring at his father. Why couldn't he just be there for once, for them?

"Do you think? Do you think I should go find him?" He stuttered a little, while looking at the way Lucas had taken a few seconds before.

Karen looked at him sternly. She wasn't happy about the situation either. She had never said anything for a while but she could see the kids suffered from Dan's absences. "Dan, we need to talk about your trips, seriously."

"Karen, I'm sorry, I know I haven't been there a lot those last months. But I promise I'll try and make things better soon. I'm gonna talk to Lucas…I'll be back." Dan got up and put his napkin on the table.

"Sure Dan. Just try to understand that he's your son and misses his dad. I know your work is really important to you but just imagine how it is for children to never see their father. Lily is already so mad at you and Lucas seems on the edge too…"

"I'll talk to him."

"Fine." Karen let out a sigh and placed her elbows on each sides of her dish.

Dan walked up the stairs two steps by two and let out a breath once he was at the top. He headed to Lucas' bedroom, already formulating the words in his head. He stopped once he was in front of the door and knocked softly. "Lucas?"

Lucas didn't reply, and hoped his father would just leave. He didn't want him to see him crying. He knew Dan thought tears were a sign of weakness.

Dan leaned against the door and sighed. "Look Lucas… I love my job and my family and I'd like it if I wasn't forced to make a choice between the two. Can you understand that?"

"I'm tired to be without a real father. When I see all my friends with their fathers, sharing things, I get really sad and bitter. I need a father as much as they do… Can't you understand that?" Lucas retorted and opened his door to see his father glancing at his feet, embarrassed.

"I love you son. You know that… But I can't do otherwise. They need me at work."

"We need you too, at home."

"I promise I'll try to spend more time with you from now on."

Lucas let out a small breath and smiled a bit. "I love you too dad… Does that mean you'll really be there for the big game against the Panthers of Daytona Beach?" He asked slyly. Dan couldn't believe his son had picked that team of the championship over any other. It had to be the Panthers...

"I'll do my best, son." As soon as the words left his mouth, Dad was aware he was in deep shit. But when Lucas pulled him into a hug, he realized it would make his son happy…and that's all he wanted: his loved ones' happiness. "C'mon, your mom's waiting for us to finish eating that succulent diner of hers." Dan said once his son had released him. Lucas smiled a bit and nodded, following him downstairs where Karen was waiting. They ended their dinner gaily, talking about Lucas' next game.

* * *

**Daytona Beach****High School**** Gymnasium, FL**

When Nathan was just done with practice, he joined Haley and Brooke who were quietly talking on the bench, looking at Rachel who was flirting with some guy.

"Hey Girls…" He smiled softly at Brooke and bent down to kiss Haley's lips.

"Hey, how was practice? Coach Everson was told he had to win next game against that little town either way he's fired or something…" Nathan rolled his eyes at the brunette and shook his head.

"That's not true I hope. But now that you're mentioning it, you might be right about it… Coach was particularly hard on us today."

"How's your mom?" Haley asked. She was a bit worried about Deb. The woman was a wreck and Nathan didn't seem to realize she needed help. Only Brooke did and every time she tried talking to Nathan or her godmother, it ended in a fight.

"She misses my dad. But he's coming back in two days." He announced with a radiant smile and both girls smiled.

"I guess I understand… I mean, it has to be really hard for her. I hope when I'll be married that my husband won't have frequent trips like your dad…"

"Who are you thinking of when you say 'your husband'?" Nathan asked slyly, a twinkle in his eyes. Haley giggled softly, and blushed before pecking his lips. Brooke threw her head back annoyed and muttered:

"Oh misery… God kill me now…" Brooke muttered, putting her head between her hands.

"Brooke?" Haley looked sternly at her.

"Sorry, you two are just so annoyingly cheesy…" She made a face and Nathan smirked at her knowingly. He knew she was just jealous she didn't have what they had in her life.

"Thanks I guess?" Haley said in a laugh, leaning against Nathan's shoulder. "Anyway, I bet you're happy your father's coming back too? You missed him, uh?" Haley added, running her hands through Nathan's dark hair like a mother would do. She perfectly knew he hated when she touched his hair yet she couldn't help herself. It was so soft, like silk and the longer it was, the better she loved it.

"Of course, I missed him so much… And I'm tired of him always leaving…" Nathan trailed off and Haley nodded understanding.

"I'm sure that one day he'll be back for good. That he will stay here with your mom and you."

"I'm not convinced about it…" Brooke told them and Haley shot her a look. "What? It's true! Dan loves leaving and coming back… either way, why would he be still doing this?"

"Because we need his money to keep up our lifestyle."

"Wouldn't you prefer having him with you and live in a smaller house or the situation you're in? Please, be honest with yourself at least!" Brooke asked him and Haley wondered why the hell she was suddenly so feisty.

"Okay, maybe you're right…" Nathan caved in, just so she would leave him alone.

"Looks like Rachel's done with her boytoy…" Brooke said glancing at her bestfriend. "Look guys, I gotta go, we're having a sleepover at Rachel's place with the girls." She paused and looked guiltily at Haley. "I would have asked you about it but I know it's your movie night with Nate… plus, you hate Rachel…"

"I don't hate Rachel… I just think she's annoying." Haley rectified and Brooke shrugged a bit, not seeing the difference.

"Okay… have fun." Nathan pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her cheek. She retrieved her school bag and pompoms and ran down the steps to join her friends. Haley watched Brooke laughing with the girls of the squad. They were all going except _Theresa the slut_ and herself. But she didn't care. She wasn't your usual cheerleader. She didn't really like girls' sleepovers and the majority of her friends were guys.

Rachel was watching Nathan talking with Haley from afar, a scowl on her face when Brooke joined her. It had been now a while since Brooke had realized her bestfriend was taking interest in her other bestfriend. Still not taking her eyes of the man she has every dream about, she felt someone grab her arm. She didn't care if he was with someone else. All she knew was that they had a strong connection that would go through anything, even a jealous girlfriend who didn't have anything on her.

"You know, it's starting to be kinda creepy, Rachel." The red-haired turned around when she heard her bestfriend disapproving voice. She shrugged her shoulders, a wicked smile on her pretty face. Brooke Davis smirked at her and took her by the elbow, leading her to the way out of the school. Rachel didn't even fight her and followed without saying a word. "You really need to stop that Rachel, leave them alone for good, or I swear…"

"Don't you dare menacing me, Brooke Davis. I do not intervene into your messy love life so I'd appreciate if you did the same with mine."

"I'm not threatening you, okay? No need to be all paranoid. I'm just saying you should stop playing games with Nathan. Look at them, they're happy together."

"You see it's all an act, Nathan is not getting anything from her. He can't be satisfied with prude kisses. He's a man, a real one and men have needs… I know it, I'm feeling the same way, that's why we understand each other so much."

"Rachel, look at me please. You can't do that to neither of them. They're in love and happy together. Can't you see how better Haley makes him?"

"Oh really? Who says I couldn't make him even better?"

"Me, because you'd bring the bad in him…" Rachel lifted an eyebrow playfully and Brooke sighed. "In case you've forgotten, I saw you the other day in the bathroom. Smoking pot is one thing but doing coke…"

"I was just having fun! And it was my first time by the way" Rachel protested, laughing at Brooke's suspicious look. "Not everybody around you is addicted to something. My only real drug is sex, anyway…"

Brooke grabbed her friend's shoulders so they would face each other. "You promise me you're telling the truth?"

"Of course! Why would I lie to you about it?" Brooke shrugged, not really believing her and opened her car door. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down on the passenger seat. "You know?"

"What?" Brooke looked at her for a second and Rachel smirked.

"I'd tell you if something was wrong with me…" Brooke nodded, even if she wasn't so sure about it, she didn't want to doubt Rachel any more.

"I know…" She mumbled before starting the car.

* * *

**Peyton's Room, ****One Tree Hill****, NC**

"So, who's gonna keep Jenny when we'll be away from Tree Hill next month? You know we've got to go to Florida for the biggest game of the season according to Luke? Everybody seems so excited about it…" Peyton rolled over so she could position her head on her boyfriend's chest. Jake started running his hand through her blonde curls and let out a sign.

"My mom told me she was fine with us going… plus, my cousin's gonna stop by for a few weeks. She's pregnant and she apparently needs practice with babies… so it's a win-win situation."

"I guess… I'll miss Jenny though… I know it's only for a few days but well…it's kinda hard to leave her… we can't even have her on the phone or something…"

"I know how you feel babe… I mean, I've never been separated for more than a few hours ever since she's been born. The longest I haven't seen her is like 6/8 hours…" Jake replied, feeling a bit sad about it. He couldn't believe he was going to leave his little girl, just to go play a game.

"It's gonna be so hard…" Peyton stated. She was already missing the baby girl she considered as hers and they weren't even gone yet. Just the idea of not being there for her was killing her.

"Yeah… but I'm kinda excited about the game though…and I never went to Florida."

"I did, with my dad. I've got an uncle who lives around Orlando. But I don't really remember him or the state. I was very young and I remember of what we visited or did is Disney World anyway. But I guess that's cool yet. I've got that friend I met in cheerleading camp last summer… I think she's from DBHS too…so I'll probably see her?"

"Um…" They both fell into a peaceful silence with her making circles on his chest and him running his hands up and down her arms.

"You know, Lily told me something funny today…" Peyton talked into the silence. Jake looked down at her and saw she was almost laughing.

"What?"

"You know Lucas' and hers father is often flying down to Daytona Beach?" Peyton inquired with a smirk.

Jake pulled away a bit so he could see his beautiful girlfriend's face. "Yeah? So?"

"She told me she thinks he's having like a double life…"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked a bit puzzled.

"Another family I suppose. I mean, look at me, I found out my parents had adopted me not long ago. I guess she's asking herself a lot of things lately… ever since I told her about Ellie visiting me and the Derek stuff and all of that…"

"Who knows, maybe she's not far from the truth? Dan's one strange man… I mean it seems too right to really be right if you know what I mean…" Peyton frowned a little, not really understanding what he was saying to her. She shook her head a bit and replaced her head on his chest.

"Yeah anyway, you know the name of the Raven's captain?"

"Let me guess… by pure coincidence, Scott?" Jake lifted an eyebrow playfully as Peyton nodded quickly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, Nathan Scott… Imagine the drama if Dan's his father too… Lucas and he meet during the game, start talking and…oops! We have the same dad!"

"You have such a vivid imagination…" Jake paused and gave her a small knowing smile. "You should write a book, really…"

"It's more of Lucas's kind of stuff, but I know what you mean..." Both laughed a bit, and Peyton lifted her head to give him the sweetest kiss ever.

* * *

Please R&R! 


End file.
